Fang's Mentor
by IzzuZiq98
Summary: Ying was selected to tutor Fang for the next exam. However, she experienced a certain trouble whilst tutoring him and he noticed it. Fang/Ying one-shot. Warning, contain romantic elements even though not the main thing in the story, rated T just in case.


**Okay so when you're in the middle of reading you'll be like "This is totally romance" or something I guess. But that part was for the humor mostly. The main thing is the friendship part at the end... Why am I saying this? Just go read this fic**

**Disclaimer: Obvious disclaimer is obvious**

* * *

><p>Ying was not sure why she ended up like this.<p>

It all began when Mr. Papa (known as Papa Zola when he was not being a teacher) decided to use have certain students become mentors to other students within the classroom in order to improve in their mathematics and everyone was being randomly assigned to another student through some random number generator (Ying was not so sure how THAT worked).

Guess who she ended up with.

Ying did not know what to think of Fang. When they first met she thought of him as an arrogant person who did not care for others. When BoBoiBoy and Fang's rivalry went on, it escalated to arrogant kid who wanted to be popular in any way possible even through dishonourable means. After finding out that he was actually not a bad guy she was not entirely sure what she actually thought of him, though she was not fond of the idea of being his mentor. That was until Mr. Papa said that the pair with the most improvement for a maths quiz that could happen anytime during his lessons (He said it was to make sure that students study regularly and not at the last minute) would receive additional marks for the upcoming exam. Knowing Yaya (who was BoBoiBoy's mentor) would not give up those marks so easily, she had no choice but to train Fang as hard as she can.

Thus, the two ended up in the library in town, which luckily did not had too much people in it. Knowing Yaya, the class monitor of Class 5 Jujur would take advantage of her authority to use the school library and Ying did not want to see her for the time being.

Fang knew the 10-year-old was very desperate at the moment. Despite not being close to the girls, he knew some crucial details like Yaya's cookies and the rivalry during exams. Heck he was in third place before BoBoiBoy came back to the island and could not claim first and second because of Yaya and Ying.

"Okay… we're going to start our lesson now, Fang" Fang's train of thought was interrupted by Ying took her seat on the nearby table. He took the seat opposite her.

"All right. I guess I'm ready for this" he said. He wasn't completely sure actually. He was already good at the subject only that he was careless at times. Plus, he experienced first hand what it was like to beat them in a test. It was not pretty.

"We should start with whatever part you are really bad with, so which topic do you want to cover today?" Ying asked, with the tone similar to a kind teacher forced into a stern tone. Fang could not help but wonder at the sudden change of attitude. Not only that, her cheeks were slightly a bit more red, though she stared at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

'You've got to be kidding me' he thought. Was she becoming shy right now?

"I'm not really sure. I'm pretty good at all the topics, only careless during the exams" Fang said. Ying was not sure what to make of the statement. The only thing she needed to make sure was that Fang makes less careless mistakes. Hopefully he won't be getting 100% on the upcoming exams, because she won't forgive him for that. Still, it will do good on revising on everything they had learnt.

"Why is your face red?" Fang asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"Eh!?" her voice became louder than earlier, and her face became even more red. She felt more anxious, embarrassed and shy. Her heartbeat was going at a faster rate.

"T-There's nothing wrong with me" she tried to tone down her voice. They were in the library after all. All she needed to do was calm down by taking a deep breath.

"Excuse me for a moment" she said in an annoyed tone, not even looking at Fang as she tried to calm herself down. No matter how she do it however, the feeling was still there. She felt annoyed and anxious of this. How was she going to tutor Fang properly like this.

"Are you feeling well?" Fang asked. He could tell that maybe his presence and the lack of her other friends had emotionally affected her to the point she couldn't focus. She was getting extremely shy and her time manipulation powers that were subconsciously active wasn't helping through it any quicker.

"Uh… I'm going to the toilet for a while" Ying replied walking away from her seat after standing up. However, she tripped on her own foot and was already falling.

"Wah!" Ying screamed. However, something had stopped her from completely reaching the ground head first. She looked up and saw Fang's face close to her.

Fang admitted that it was pretty hilarious to see Ying's reaction. Her face became as red as a tomato and she seemed dizzy from it.

"Uh… uh… s-stay a-away" she said before Fang released her. She walked quickly away from him. He pitied her but at the same time found it funny.

Once Ying arrived at the toilet, she went to the sink immediately and washed her face. She looked at the mirror in front of her. Her face was less red than earlier (though she didn't know how red it was).

"What the heck was that?" she said. It reminded her of one of the extra things she learnt despite not related to her studies at all. There are times when teenagers would go through emotional problems, especially when being with someone they have a certain liking to. It was most likely they have a crush on the person.

Ying mentally panicked at it since she was only ten (though in Primary 5) and was not old enough for this to happen. This was too early for her. She didn't like him that way. She had watched a lot of romance dramas on TV too when she's not fighting aliens (aside studying of course) and the fact that she practically absorbed the things she learnt into her mind had caused her behaviour to be affected by it too (or at least regarding her feelings towards Fang as of now).

'What should I do?' she thought to herself. Should she tell anyone about this? Should she tell Yaya about this? Should she tell FANG about this? From what she knew in romance dramas, the situations usually ended up in a very complicated manner. She definitely did not want that. The only thing to do now was not to say anything about it to anyone. Just keep quiet. Once the tutoring session ended, she could think about it later. Right now he was her mentee and nothing else.

When Ying returned later to continue tutoring Fang, he noticed that Ying was trying hard to control her emotions this time. Even though her face was still red, she was surely trying to focus on the matter at hand. He was impressed that she could still be stern in her voice and expression despite her earlier… mishap. Though he would daresay that she was cute earlier… what?

When Ying was still in the toilet, Fang wondered what happened to Ying, though he could tell the situation was somehow familiar.

"Ah…" he said to himself upon realization. Ying must had been having a crush on him, otherwise she would not have been freaking out like that. When he thought about it, Ying was rather a likable person. She seemed to be determined ('okay probably just during exams' he thought), she was cheerful (mostly when with Yaya unfortunately) and outspoken as well as a smart person (otherwise she would be in Primary 4). But was this enough to make him feel the same way she did for him? It wasn't enough. Fang knew that even though being a couple would help with gaining popularity there were risks to it like grades being affected or the other person taking advantage, though Ying would not probably do the latter and the first possibility was the threat in it.

But at the moment he had to focus at studying since Ying would just wanted him to do so.

When the two were done 2 hours later, they decided to call it a day and left the library.

"Hey Ying. Something wrong with you?" Fang asked as they walked away from the library side by side.

"N-no. Not really" Ying said her cheeks turning pink.

"What happened earlier? You know when you panicked suddenly?" Fang asked. Ying was caught off guard by this question.

"Ah… ah…"

"No need to hesitate or come up with excuses. Be honest with me, Ying. Trust me when I say that if you're going to relieve yourself of whatever pressure that got you, just express what you feel. I won't be mad" Fang said. Ying was silenced by the statement. Never did she thought Fang would say something like that. Still that was true and she had to express to truly calm herself down.

Hopefully it would not be so awkward.

"Huh… fine then. When I looked at you today, I just felt shy suddenly. Then there was the anxiety and feeling flustered. My heartbeat was beating fast and I felt a bit hot. I didn't know why. Then when you grabbed me, I just felt too weird. I felt dizzy and my heartbeat went even faster. I didn't know what it was and I panicked and ran. It wasn't until then that I realized…" Ying paused as she felt scared suddenly.

"Just say it. I won't be mad" Fang said. Ying then looked at him, right into his eyes before she then realized that she had yet to finish her sentence.

"I-I… have a crush on you Fang..." Ying finished slowly before sighing in relief. All of a sudden it felt like an elephant just got off her back. Fang was right when he said it would calm her down, but what would he say about it?

"Huh, I knew it would come down to this…" Fang paused for a few seconds but then continued.

"But let's just be friends, okay?" Fang said. Ying was shocked to hear that. Her chest hurt for some reason. She can't help but feel sad.

"It must be harsh. Falling in love, confession and rejection. All in one day" Fang said.

"I don't know. I know I'm not ready for this, but…" Ying said in a sad tone.

"How about we continue studying again tomorrow?" Fang asked. Ying then turned to him with a curious expression.

"Same time, same place. At least we'll be seeing each other more often" he said. Ying did not know why but her heart was suddenly filled with happiness. Maybe the chances of being just with Fang again was the cause.

"Unless you want to give up the extra marks to Yaya" Fang said. Ying's happy expression turned to anger.

"Oh no, I'm not going to let Pinky get them! I'll be the one getting those!" Ying said.

"We will…" Fang corrected. Ying then laughed cheerfully.

"Anyway, let's go drink at Tok Aba's. It'll be my treat" Fang suggested. Ying only smiled at him. After 2 hours studying, it was worth drinking hot chocolate at Tok Aba's Kokotiam for now.

"Okay then. Take the lead" Ying said.

* * *

><p><strong>For a one-shot this is really long...<strong>


End file.
